we'll go together
by XO'MagickMoon'OX
Summary: An empty promise, a broken heart.


h e a r t l e s s 

marked by lack of heart or feeling

…_lack of heart…_

xxx--------------------------

n o b o d y

no person; not anyone; a person of no importance or influence

…_a person of no importance…_

xxx--------------------------

e n d l e s s

being or seeming to be without an end or limit

…_without an end…_

xxx--------------------------

d a r k n e s s

absence of light or illumination

…_absence of light…_

xxx--------------------------

**P **R O M I S **E**

_a _declaration** assuring**_ that one _will or will not_ do something_

(we'll go together)

Whispered on the winds of childhood and innocence, naivety abounding, ignorance twinkling in the light of the knowing stars that glittered in the velvet canvas over the Islands. The crashing waves stood witness to the vow.

_We'll go together. _

_D'you promise? _he had asked. _I promise_, had been the answer. Chaste laughter, ringing like church bells over the ocean, ensued the promise. But the tongues were torn from the bells, and they ceased to ring.

e m p t y

lacking purpose or substance

…_lacking purpose…_

An empty promise. Because we didn't go together. The words might as well have not been spoken. Because it was an empty promise.

_The closer you get to the light,_

I looked. Everywhere. I traveled to all of the places we promised each other we'd go to together. But every time I'd reach the light of your presence, every time I'd catch hold of you again

_the greater your shadow becomes._

I'd be pushed back by darkness. Not the Heartless, my own darkness. My own shadow.

s h a d o w

partial darkness or obscurity within a part of space from which rays from a source of light are cut off by an interposed opaque body

…_darkness or obscurity…_

_Don't be _

a f r a i d

filled with fear or apprehension

…_filled with fear…_

_But don't be afraid. And don't forget._

But you forgot.

"_While you toiled away trying to find your dear friend, he quite simply replaced you with some new companions. Evidently, now he values them far more than he does you."_

I didn't forget. And it hurt. It hurt like an unfathomable, searing conflagration, an inferno. Hell. It was the feeling of swallowing poison, having it burn down your throat and destroy you from the inside out, only to heave and have it burn on the way back up.

Why did I care?

"_Why do you still care about that boy? He has all but deserted you for the Keyblade and his new companions, after all." _

"_I don't care about him. I was just messing with him a little." _

"_Oh, really? Of course you were. Beware the darkness in your heart. The Heartless prey upon it."_

Heartless. Those without hearts. A

p r o m i s e

means nothing to a

H e a r t l e s s.

"_What? You'd rather fight me? Over a puppet that has no heart?"_

"_Heart or no heart, at least he still has a conscience." _

"_Conscience?"_

"_You might not hear it, but right now it's loud and clear. And it's telling me you're on the wrong side!"_

Don't you think I knew that? But knowing wasn't enough. I wasn't strong enough. I was weak. I couldn't stand the pain. My only antidote to the poison eating holes through my gut was

Y O U.

But you weren't there. There was a second antidote.

d a r k n e s s

The absence of light. The absence of you. Without light, there's darkness. And yet

(the closer you get to the light the greater your shadow becomes)

To be consumed by the darkness, or to be eaten by my own shadow. With you or without you, the broken promise had

broken me.

Not just broken.

Shattered.

Desecrated.

Destroyed.

Obliterated.

Like a glass statuette dropped from the sky. Crystal fragments exploded in all directions, ripping through the air as if it were a sheer cloth. Cutting through the fragile thing I called a heart. I was

w e a k

likely to fail under pressure, stress, or strain

…_likely to fail…_

But with you, there was no weakness. Without you, I drown in it.

Without the sun, the moon isn't illuminated. Without the sun, the moon is lost to the night. Without the sun, it's always night.

Without you, my world is always dark.

But I'll find you again. I'll let my shadow catch hold of me, consume me. But I'll survive. To see you again. You're my light, and together

(we'll go together)

we'll reach the end. Together. Always together. We'll fill the cavity of our empty promise, and we'll reach the end. We'll put the tongues back in the bells, and they'll ring again. And it'll be beautiful. Understand this:

I won't give up.

I'll do anything to find you, save you, help you. I won't lose you again.

Together, we'll find

p a r a d i s e

any place of complete bliss and delight and peace

…_complete bliss…_

Any place with you

S o r a

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that was just an experiment of sorts. Playing around with font and spacing and...stuff. Thoughts? 


End file.
